


The Ice Bucket Challenge

by ShakeThatCocktail



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, Cameraman Erica, Charity Fic, Cold Showers, Crack, Ficlet, M/M, Wet Derek, trust me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/pseuds/ShakeThatCocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles nominates Derek to do the Ice Bucket Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice Bucket Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this challenge and it was as cold as a mother, but I don't regret nominating my friends to do it XD
> 
> Please, find a website that's fighting against MN diseases and donate as much as you can. It's completely worth it and every penny counts!
> 
> Enjoy and, as always; kudoses, comments and bookmarks welcome :) xxx

"Why am I doing this again?" Derek asked. At that moment he was standing in the middle of the loft, and also in the middle of child's paddling pool with cartoon sea creatures printed onto the clear plastic. The pool was empty, except for the barefooted werewolf. A metre or so in front of him was Erica, who was fiddling with the camera she'd brought from her house. Isaac had left a minute before hand, two large plastic buckets in hand as he went to find the outside hose to fill them up. A few hefty bags of ice were propped up against the wall beside him.

"Because it's for charity," Stiles said from his position on the couch. "And I nominated you, so you have to do it." The brunet himself had already done the challenge with the rest of the Beacon Hills lacrosse team, each boy having a girl to pour a bucket of ice and water over them while they stood in a line on the field in their uniforms. To raise more money, the school had an auction for the girls to bid on who they wanted to bucket. Jackson and Danny had had the highest bids, as everyone had expected, but Scott and Stiles had been perfectly happy with the twins in the year below them who'd bet on them as a pair. They were the only ones who would, anyway. The video that'd been taken of the event ended with teenage boys jumping up and down to warm themselves up, or smoothing back their hair to look like James Bond, or just running away yelling their nominations.

"You know I could just rip your throat out with my teeth for doing that?" Derek grumbled, eyeing Isaac warily as he walked slowly into the loft, arms straining as he held up the significantly-heavier buckets and tried not to let them spill. Stiles snorted, an amused smirk curling one corner of his lips. The sound of bags splitting and ice slapping the water filled the room.

"You need a new threat, Sourwolf. That one's lost its fear factor," he replied, and Derek glowered, ready to pounce on Stiles, but Erica stopped him, saying

"We're ready to go!"

Derek rolled his shoulders and clenched his jaw, sensitive ears picking up the hitches in Isaac's breath as he hefted up one of the buckets onto his shoulder, the rustle of Stiles' clothes against the fabric of the sofa as he adjusted his position, the whirl of the electrics in the walls and Erica's camera. "Will you just get on with it! Waiting makes me-" Derek let out a noise somewhat between a gasp and a roar as cubes of ice slid down the back of his shirt, and icy water made his t-shirt cling to his skin, freezing him further than his initial shock. It was hard to breathe, the water pouring over his nose and eyes. He could hear Erica's cackles as he slowly came out of the post-showering cocoon of shock. Stiles' laughs mingled with hers, a lower baritone laugh that made his nerves grate with more than cold. Derek was almost out of the shadow of his shock when Isaac's other bucket came down over him with full force, and he let out a roar, making Isaac jump backwards and trip over his first- now empty- bucket. He ran his hands over his face and hair, trying to wipe away the water, before grabbing the hem of his soaking t-shirt and flapping it, air rushing underneath and stinging his cool skin. He dropped the fabric with a hiss, feeling it mould itself around the muscles of his abs and pecs. His jeans were soaked too, but not as badly; just the waistband and around the crotch at the top, and then the hems of his legs where they were dipping into the shallow pool of water that'd collected in Stiles' kiddy pool. Covered in water, Derek's clothes left nothing to the imagination.

"Yaaaay, you did it!" Erica cawed, clapping her manicured hands, beaming from behind the camera. Isaac was clapping, too. Stiles was unusually quiet, just making a few congratulatory noises as he arranged a fluffy, white towel across his lap, toying with the strands. "Give that here," Erica said, grabbing the towel and revealing Stiles at half-mast, cheeks flushed bright red. This close to him now, Erica could smell the faint traces of arousal in the air, and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. Stiles glared at her. "Here ya go, Sourwolf!" The towel hit Derek is his spluttering face, and he accepted it gratefully, immediately rubbing it over his head and chest, taking his t-shirt off when he realised he couldn't dry that at the same time. The sounds of rustling fabric hid the sound of Stiles' whimper from him. "Go upstairs. The shower works," the blonde said quietly to Stiles, and he shuffled off quickly towards the spiral staircase in the corner of the room, adjusting his trousers as he went. The two Beta weres shared an amused look, and Isaac bit his bottom lip to not outright laugh.

When Derek pulled the towel off of his head, he looked around the apartment for Stiles, noticing the heartbeat of the boy was now very faint. His face and neck were now dry, and his hair was just damp, sticking up in different angles and looking twenty shades of fluffy. "Where's Stiles?" he asked, staring at the seat the brunet had just been sitting on.

"He's upstairs," Isaac said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder towards the staircase. "Something about forgetting to shower this morning and deciding now was the perfect time." Derek narrowed his eyes at the curly-haired boy. He heard the slightest stutter in Isaac's heart, but didn't press it. Suddenly, the loft's walls rumbled as the old pipes came to life, and over the sound of pouring water, came a faint groan. Derek turned as still as a statue, but Isaac and Erica burst into laughter.


End file.
